Visits
by fullmetalfansunite
Summary: Kain Fuery finds himself having to comfort Raine Evans. (I'm getting somewhat better... right?)


Kain Fuery was incredibly shocked to hear a knocking on the door at one in the morning. Still groggy from sleep, and struggling to find his glasses on the counter- being blind as a bat without them was a disadvantage- and yawning loudly, he struggled to get around the small dorm room. "I'm coming! Give me a minute!" When the boy turned the handle and pulled the wooden slab, the sight alarmed him. There stood Raine, face red, eyes puffy. It looked like she'd been crying. All exhaustion seemed to disappear at the desperate look on her face and when he was met with the embrace of a tear-soaked sixteen year old who had flung herself through the open doorframe. "R-Raine, what's wrong?" Her face was buried in his shirt, the cloth already damp. He knew she didn't sleep- not that the bags under her eyes didn't give that away. And he /had/ told her to show up whenever she needed to. But this... Could this really be Raine? The toughest girl in Amestris?

"I-I... It all..." The desperate words couldn't find a way to roll off of the usually witty female's tongue. As carefully as he could without moving her, Fuery reached across, closing the door that was still hanging open. The last thing Raine needed was for someone to see her like this. And secretly, she appreciated the gesture.

"Hey- don't cry. It's alright." But how could he say that? How could he say, 'it's alright' without even know what wasn't alright? Gently, Kain wrapped his arms around the trembling, sobbing mass of Raine Evans, trying to calm her down. 'Is she hurt?! Did she get into a fight?!' "Are you injured?"

"N-no..." It was sad how much of an effort it took Evans to get the simple one word sentence out. She let out a wounded sob, her shoulders shaking. Why had she chosen to go to Kain's? Why didn't she just go home like she always did when something like this happened?

"Shhh... Shhh... Just breathe, you'll be okay." This wasn't normal. Had anyone ever seen Raine like this? Her arms tightened around the poor boy into a vice grip, eyes closed, trying to discontinue the production of tears flowing down her cheeks onto his ratty old t-shirt. Though he could barely breathe, Fuery didn't mind. "Relax. You're safe. You're fine." It was obvious that he would have to wait until the young girl was able to respond without breaking down to ask any questions. He just hoped her crying wasn't waking up the people who stayed in the small dorm room next to his own. He didn't know the date, didn't know where she'd been all night- and he didn't care, either. But that was the beauty in it, because Kain Fuery didn't need to know to understand that Raine just needed a friend.

"I'm sorry..." The younger girl managed. "I didn't know where else to go." Raine quickly loosened her arms, realizing just how tightly she was squeezing the boy.

"Don't be sorry. I told you to come at any time, didn't I?" Fuery asked with a smile. "This is any time."

Neither of them were sure how long they stood like that after Raine relaxed her grip. In fact, neither of the pair knew why she had shown up at all. Why his dorm room out of all of the places she could have gone? Why him out of all of the people she could have seen? Neither of the two wanted to let go, either. But, when they finally did separate long enough to sit down and lean with their backs against the wall, Kain still trying to comfort the quaking girl, the sun was still set. And the sky was still dark.

When the birds finally began singing, summoning the beginning of a new day, and the first ray of golden light lit the small living room through the curtains, Raine's breathing slowed to a gentle pattern, no longer ragged and mixing with sobs. And when Kain looked over to check on the girl leaning against his shoulder, Evans' eyes were closed, but a faint smile played on her face, barely visible. She sighed softly in her sleep, no longer seeming scared- or hurt. Peaceful. Happy. He didn't know what was wrong, or why she chose to come to him- but she did. And now she was actually asleep, her mind no longer filling with nightmares from the past or horrors of the future. Calm. At ease. Safe.


End file.
